


All In

by nemi23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Explicit Sexual Content, Gambling, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Romance, Slice of Life, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemi23/pseuds/nemi23
Summary: La “Serata Libera” era una ricorrenza sacra in quella casa, un equilibrio raggiunto a fatica che permetteva loro di divertirsi e scaricare la tensione, senza finire a scopare come conigli ignorando qualsiasi impegno esterno.[...]Quella era la mattina del giorno tanto atteso e mentre Hajime vagliava mentalmente il breve elenco degli impegni - che comprendevano quattro ore di lezioni mattutine all’università e una veloce visita al supermarket prima di pranzo - Tooru lo aveva salutato con un bacio più esuberante del solito e un “Ho un’idea fantastica per stasera!” che francamente lo aveva fatto più preoccupare che eccitare.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> C’è un piccolo accenno alla Soulmate!AU, all’inizio del racconto: il concetto che le anime gemelle esistono e sono consapevoli di essersi trovate quando si scambiano un bacio per la prima volta. E’ un dettaglio che non interferisce con la storia, ma che ho voluto provare a inserire.  
Buona lettura!

La “Serata Libera” era una ricorrenza sacra in quella casa, un equilibrio raggiunto a fatica che permetteva loro di divertirsi e scaricare la tensione, senza finire a scopare come conigli ignorando qualsiasi impegno esterno.

Il sesso non era stata una preoccupazione per nessuno dei due, quando avevano deciso di andare a convivere. Iwaizumi temeva per la mole di faccende domestiche che sarebbero finite tutte a suo carico, Oikawa per la routine più rigida a cui avrebbe dovuto abituarsi. Solo una volta trasferitisi, quando la loro media di rapporti settimanale era diventata _giornaliera_, si erano resi conto del problema: non c’erano più distanza, familiari e impedimenti vari a dividerli, per soddisfare qualsiasi voglia passeggera sarebbe bastato allungare un braccio e trascinare l’altro sulle proprie gambe. E di voglie ce n’erano molte, altroché, difficile ignorare i bollori quando il tuo ragazzo era la prima cosa che vedevi appena ti svegliavi la mattina, ti sfilava davanti nudo per infilarsi nella doccia, se ne stava spaparanzato sul divano a mo’ di invito, si spogliava la sera per mettersi a letto. Ogni momento era diventato buono per stare insieme, molto più allettante di studio e commissioni.

E dunque, dovevano mettere un freno. La “Serata Libera” era la soluzione a cui erano arrivati: una volta a settimana, si tenevano il fine giornata completamente libero da impegni e lo trascorrevano insieme senza fare altro che coccolarsi e sperimentare. Qualche sveltina fuori programma ogni tanto ci scappava, ma quell’appuntamento prestabilito li aveva aiutati a rimanere concentrati sulla vita fuori dalla casa.

Quella era la mattina del giorno tanto atteso e mentre Hajime vagliava mentalmente il breve elenco degli impegni - che comprendevano quattro ore di lezioni mattutine all’università e una veloce visita al supermarket prima di pranzo - Tooru lo aveva salutato con un bacio più esuberante del solito e un “_Ho un’idea fantastica per stasera!_” che francamente lo aveva fatto più preoccupare che eccitare.

Tornato a casa per primo nonostante la spesa, aveva consumato un pranzo veloce e aveva deciso di dare una sistemata in giro, in attesa del ritorno del suo ragazzo. Ovviamente la sua fantasia prese il volo.

Chissà cosa quella diva mancata aveva in mente. Qualche posizione strana? Un nuovo giochino da provare? Se si fosse presentato con un costume ridicolo, come la tuta da marziano del mese scorso, pretendendo di sperimentare “_un gioco di ruolo, Iwa-chan, ti piacerà tantissimo!_”, era la volta buona che lo mandava in bianco.

Quando la serratura scattò e il pesante portone si aprì un po’ a fatica, lo sguardo di Iwaizumi puntò in quella direzione, ammantato di sospetto. Lì rimase, legato alla figura familiare dell’ex capitano che gli si avvicinò con aria innocente.

Oikawa gli stampò un bacio delicato sulle labbra e prese a girarsi intorno, disfandosi dello zaino e rubando qualche stuzzichino dalla cucina, ignorando il suo evidente scetticismo.

La loro “Serata Libera” era ufficialmente cominciata.

Iwaizumi si sedette sul divano. «Vieni qui.» lo chiamò, allargando un braccio in un chiaro gesto. Se l’altro era intenzionato a tenerlo sulle spine, allora avrebbe cominciato lui.

Tooru mollò qualsiasi cosa avesse preso dal frigo al suo posto. L’aria fintamente ingenua era scivolata via dal suo volto, lasciando spazio a un’espressione consapevole. Un sorriso malizioso gli decorava la bocca quando prese ad avvicinarsi.

Al contrario di quel che si aspettava Hajime, però, non lo raggiunse sul divano, non subito. Recuperò la sacca lasciata cadere all’ingresso e ci rovistò dentro fino a trovare un pacchetto e il suo cellulare. Gli porse quest’ultimo, indicandogli di leggere ciò che appariva sulla schermata, mentre lui scartava l’altra confezione.

> _\- Sex Poker - Montepremi -_
> 
> _5.000 dollari: 5 baci_
> 
> _11.000 dollari: 11 sculacciate_
> 
> _17.000 dollari: 17 leccate_
> 
> _23.000 dollari: 23 affondi_
> 
> _…………… : ………._

Iwaizumi tornò a guardare il suo ragazzo. Poi spostò gli occhi sul tavolino, dove erano stati sistemati un mazzo di carte e una pila di pezzi di carta verdi, dollari americani palesemente finti. Zoom sullo schermo del telefono e di nuovo sull’espressione carica di aspettativa dell’altro.

«Scherzi, vero?»

«Certo che no.» Oikawa mise su una faccia contrariata, come se quella appena bocciata fosse stata davvero un’idea valida. «Ma dai, Iwa-chan, davvero non ti stuzzica neanche un po’?»

«E’ ridicolo e inutilmente complesso, e vagamente illegale. E poi non sappiamo giocare. Se vuoi un po’ di sesso rude non c’è bisogno che monti questo teatrino, ti basta chiedermelo.»

«E’ per provare qualcosa di nuovo! Potrebbe essere divertente.» gli strappò il cellulare di mano per aprire un’altra pagina. «Le regole di base non sembrano difficili. Dai, proviamo e se ci annoiamo, smettiamo. Non dirmi che hai paura di perdere e essere sculacciato!»

Non lo sopportava, davvero, quando faceva quell’espressione tronfia, con il tono di voce supponente. Gli faceva pensare a millemila modi per zittirlo, affatto piacevoli.

Rimase sulle sue per altri cinque minuti, fingendo che l’idea non lo stuzzicasse. Cedette, con un unico presupposto: lo avrebbe battuto e sarebbe stato quello il piacere più grande della serata.

Conciarono a giocare in un’atmosfera rilassata e innocente, troppo presi dal tenere a mente le regole appena discusse e dal capire l’andamento della partita. Già quella era una novità, in effetti, solitamente si saltavano addosso subito, resi impazienti dall’astinenza. Una chiacchierata con un tavolino a dividerli era una situazione utopistica.

«Il primo traguardo sono cinque baci, eh?» commentò Tooru, raggruppando il gruzzoletto della sua prima mano vincente. «Baci dove?»

«Suppongo dove sceglie il vincitore.» gli rispose, puntando qualche dollaro finto in più.

L’altro sembrava pensare a qualcosa ben lungi dal gioco, con un sorriso discreto e sereno. «Sai, oggi una compagna di corso ha provato a baciarmi.»

Hajime si immobilizzò, interdetto, attendendo il resto della storia.

«Credo che volesse vedere se io ero la sua anima gemella, sicuramente ci sperava. A niente è valso dirle che io un’anima gemella già ce l’ho.»

Il suo ragazzo ancora si sentiva malinconico quando parlava di queste cose. Iwaizumi sapeva che era perché lui aveva aspettato tanto, prima di trovare il coraggio di baciarlo. Anni e anni sprecati vicini ma mai veramente legati, non consapevoli di essere anime gemelle finché quello sfiorarsi di labbra era arrivato, alla fine della scuola, e insieme a esso la sensazione di essersi trovati.

Cercò qualcosa da dire o da fare per distrarlo e l’occasione gli si presentò pochi minuti dopo: aveva racimolato cinquemila dollari per primo. Aveva tutta l’intenzione di sfruttarli bene e scaldare un po’ la situazione.

Si alzò in piedi per fare il giro del tavolino e posizionarsi di fronte a Oikawa.

«Allora, Iwa-chan, dove vuoi baciar-»

Mise a tacere lui e la sua parlantina civettuola con un bacio come si deve, il primo della serata degno di questo nome. Tenendolo fermo con una mano sulla nuca, gli leccò le labbra per poi insinuare la lingua all’interno e accarezzare, lappare, divorare e divorare e divorare quanto più possibile di lui. Si staccò con un lieve morso, pulendo il rivolo di saliva che li collegava con un dito.

Tooru lo fissava ansimante, con gli occhi lucidi e famelici. «Non arriveremo mai alla fine di questo gioco.»

Sogghignò. Oh, sì che ci sarebbero arrivati; aveva deciso lui di iniziare e ora lo avrebbe costretto a finire.

Strinse le dita sulla nuca per fargli sollevare il mento. Soffiò sul collo e si compiacque nel sentirlo rabbrividire, poi prese a succhiarlo e baciarlo. Una mano gli artigliò la felpa e poté ammirare la pelle ormai diventata rossa e lucida. Non resistette e lo fece ancora, più giù, sopra la clavicola sinistra.

Un verso sorpreso gli sfuggì dalla bocca quando lo spinse schiena a terra. Gli sollevò piano la maglietta, scoprendo l'addome piatto e il torace pallido, che si alzava e abbassava a un ritmo accelerato.

Oikawa fremeva di aspettativa e non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso. La prospettiva di continuare il gioco già sembrava un po’ meno allettante ma Hajime si impose autocontrollo.

Piegandosi sopra di lui, pose le labbra su un capezzolo, questa volta delicatamente - bastò comunque a farlo tendere - e non gli dedicò altro che fievoli sfregamenti, che spinsero il suo ragazzo a gemere insoddisfatto e spingergli una mano sulla testa, chiedendo di più.

_Ingordo_. Iwaizumi si oppose a quella presa, sollevando il viso e guardando con sfida l’altro, ricambiato dalla medesima occhiata. Con uno strattone lo fece scivolare più su, abbassandosi a sua volta verso il bacino, ricompensato da un altro verso sorpreso.

Ad attenderlo c’era una cavallo dei pantaloni messo a dura prova, con il tessuto dei jeans tirato su un’erezione più sveglia che mai. Non lo invidiava, almeno i suoi pantaloni erano più comodi. Si chinò a baciarlo sopra il tessuto, una pressione notevole ma rapida, e si rialzò subito dopo.

«Cinque.» disse e tornò al suo posto.

Tooru lo guardò offeso. Fece per alzarsi e raggiungerlo per riprendere da dove si erano fermati.

«Continuiamo a giocare.» lo fermò Hajime. «Se sei impaziente di ricominciare, ti consiglio di sbrigarti a fare la tua puntata.»

Il quarto d’ora seguente fu meraviglioso per lui. Si divertì un mondo a sorprendere Oikawa allungare una mano per cercare di darsi sollievo e ritirarla non appena intercettava il suo sguardo, fulminandolo con gli occhi. Più di una volta rischiò di scoppiare a ridergli in faccia, la sua bellissima faccia congestionata e imbronciata. Dulcis in fundo, vinse anche il secondo premio.

_Potrei seriamente abituarmici_ pensò compiaciuto, mentre si avvicinava di nuovo al ragazzo e lo faceva alzare a sua volta. Un po' del suo entusiasmo dovette trasparire dalla sua espressione, perché l’altro si ritrasse, restio. 

«Tranquillo, non ti faccio male.»

Non avevano mai indagato quell’aspetto del sesso e Iwaizumi ammetteva che non lo attraeva molto. Non che si sentisse in colpa a menar le mani all'alzatore quando se lo meritava, cioè sempre, ma mischiare dolore e intimità era tutt’altra cosa.

Lo strinse in un abbraccio, cercando di farlo rilassare e recuperare i livelli di eccitazione raggiunti qualche minuto prima. Con le dita percorse la schiena, contando le vertebre in una carezza lunga e sinuosa, massaggiando scapole e costole. Non si perse un singolo punto e quando le mani gli arrivarono sul fondoschiena, ormai era Tooru a stringerselo addosso.

Gli slacciò velocemente i pantaloni, calandoli, e strinse a piene mani quelle curve invitanti, la delicatezza completamente accantonata.

Il suo ragazzo aveva un culo fantastico, doveva dargliene atto. Toccarlo così lo faceva eccitare in maniera gloriosa e, da quel che poteva sentire e guardare, anche all'altro piaceva da impazzire.

Oikawa gli afferrò i polsi da dietro per staccarselo di dosso. Il sorrisetto malizioso era tornato, scacciando qualsiasi dubbio, così come la luce famelica negli occhi. Lo trascinò fino al divano, dove si mise gattoni, offrendogli il posteriore senza vergogna.

A onor del vero, furono undici schiaffetti più che sculacciate. Iwaizumi si prese molto più tempo a massaggiarlo e godere delle natiche sode che sentiva sotto i polpastrelli, con i pollici che sfregavano ogni tanto sull'apertura e il perineo, sempre ricompensati da singhiozzi voluttuosi e sospiri profondi.

Con il rumore secco dell'ultimo impatto, si fermò ad ammirare la pelle più rosata. Poi realizzò che nessuno dei due faceva cenno di muoversi da quella posizione.

«Cosa, ne vuoi ancora?» gli chiese, tanto per stuzzicarlo.

Tooru lo fissava con la testa sepolta nel cuscino, i capelli arruffati tutt'intorno e lo sguardo languido. «E tu, hai intenzione di usare solo le mani?»

Colpo basso, con il sedere in bella mostra e quell'atteggiamento arrendevole.

_Autocontrollo. Autocontrollo._ Hajime ringhiò frustrato ma si tirò su. Là sotto cominciava a tirargli in maniera dolorosa e si concesse un’ultima pacca sulla coscia dell'altro, per fargli segno di tornare al posto.

L’atmosfera conviviale di inizio gioco era dissipata del tutto, al suo posto un senso di urgenza e determinazione. I soldi falsi venivano lanciati nel mucchio senza quasi venir contati, le carte date e scoperte in tutta fretta.

Il suo ragazzo sembrava intenzionato a vincere quel round e gli mandava occhiate tra l’intimidatorio e l’arrapato.

«Iwa-chan, se dovessi vincere, sai dove ti leccherei?»

Distolse lo sguardo dalla sua mano per alzare un sopracciglio in sua direzione. Oikawa si stava torturando le labbra con l’indice e il pollice e ogni tanto la lingua guizzava fuori, ad accarezzare le falangi.

«Partirei dalla bocca ovviamente, per poi scendere sulla gola e sul petto.» mentre parlava le dita avevano lasciato le labbra per seguire il percorso dettato. «Sarei lento, te lo farei godere. E poi scenderei più giù.» la sua mano non pareva intenzionata ne a fermarsi ne a lasciare spazio alla fantasia, tendeva il tessuto della maglietta come volesse strapparlo. «E ancora più giù, fino al tuo-»

«E’ un tentativo di corruzione?»

Si zittì, rimangiandosi le ultime parole che aveva intenzione di pronunciare. Fece una faccia distaccata e, considerando che un momento prima stava per descrivergli il meraviglioso pompino che avrebbe voluto fargli, gli riuscì particolarmente bene. «… E se anche fosse?»

«Hai più speranze giocando.»

L’offesa che gli lesse nell'espressione fu pari solo alla soddisfazione estrema quando effettivamente vinse il turno. Tooru non ci provò nemmeno a trattenersi, gli si gettò addosso ancor prima di prendere i dollari vinti al centro del tavolo, stringendogli le mani ai lati della testa e reclamando un bacio profondo.

Iwaizumi lo lasciò fare, per niente intenzionato a fermarlo. Aveva proprio voglia del famigerato trattamento di cui l'altro aveva tanto decantato prima e, da parte sua, aveva in mente un pensiero per stuzzicarlo nel mentre.

«Toglila.» si sentì dire, con tono di comando, alludendo alla sua felpa che veniva strattonata come carta regalo. Bloccato a terra, con il suo ragazzo che lo teneva fermo e gli vezzeggiava la pelle, si lasciò completamente andare nelle sue mani.

Oikawa ripercorse la strada che aveva tracciato sul proprio corpo, dal mento al collo alle clavicole. Si soffermò sui suoi capezzoli, dedicando loro ben più delle misere leccate stabilite nel regolamento, succhiandoli e pizzicandoli come sapeva a lui piacesse, facendolo sospirare e inarcare la schiena.

«Sei davvero bravo con quella lingua.» disse Hajime e lo avvertì mordere più forte e appoggiare la fronte sulla pelle.

Sorrise trionfante, sentendosi ancora una volta il vincitore. Sapeva bene che Oikawa amava essere lodato a letto, lo eccitava parecchio. Una caratteristica molto particolare che aveva intenzione di sfruttare a pieno.

Continuò a farsi uscire qualche complimento di bocca, mentre l'altro assaporava e scendeva sempre di più.

Quando gli slacciò i pantaloni le dita gli tremavano e lui non era messo meglio: si sentiva smanioso come poche altre volte, teso e caldo. Fortunatamente Tooru sembrava impaziente tanto quanto lui: fece scivolare l’intimo alle caviglie insieme al resto e subito gli dedicò una lunga lappata per tutta la lunghezza.

Iwaizumi inarcò il collo all’indietro per l’ondata di piacere che gli arrivò al cervello. «Sì, così, hai una bocca fantastica.» mormorò, artigliandogli i capelli con una mano. Ne seguì i movimenti su e giù, mentre il ragazzo si sforzava di farlo godere il più possibile, affondando le unghie nella carne dei fianchi per tenerlo fermo e sfogare un po’ di frustrazione.

«Ah, sei meraviglioso... Sì... Bravo, così-nh... Così bravo, sei eccezionale...»

Sentiva l’orgasmo montare piano piano, di quel passo non sarebbe durato molto, se non che l'altro si tirò su di scatto.

Oikawa lo guardava fremente e allucinato, le iridi praticamente inghiottite dalle pupille dilatate, le labbra tumide e lucide di saliva aperte alla ricerca dii aria, le dita talmente serrate che non si sarebbe sorpreso se lo avessero fatto sanguinare.

«Iwa-chan, basta.» sussurrò. L’orgoglio non gli permise di aggiungere a parole il “_Ti prego, scopami_” ma Hajime lo percepì chiaramente nel tono bisognoso.

Chiuse gli occhi per cercare di ritrovare un minimo di lucidità. L’autocontrollo di cui si vantava tentava di convincerlo a finire di giocare, supportato dal senso dell'onore. _Manca solo un turno e potrai fartelo come premio finale_. 

D’altra parte, era così eccitato che sarebbe potuto esplodere da un momento all'altro. L’idea di lasciare il suo fantastico amante e rimettersi a sedere per perdere altri quindici minuti dietro a carte e dollari finti gli sembrava assolutamente stupida e masochista.

A riportarlo alla realtà fu il suo compagno, che fece proprio quello contro cui stava combattendo: si separò da lui e tornò al tavolino. Aveva una strana espressione in viso.

Diede le carte alla rinfusa e, senza neanche guardarle, puntò tutti i suoi soldi. Un lampo di comprensione attraversò gli occhi Iwaizumi, riconoscendo l'all in.

«Lascio.» disse Tooru, gettando la sua mano coperta verso il mazzo, per poi girarsi per stargli di fronte. «Complimenti, Iwa-chan, hai vinto.»

«Ora,» continuò. «Vieni qui e fai sesso con me, o giuro, giuro sulla tua testa, Iwa-chan, che ti piego su questo tavolo e te lo infilo dentro a secco.»

Si prese un attimo per contemplarlo, aggrappato al bordo in legno come per trattenersi, fiero ed eccitato. Poi, la dopamina sparata nelle sue vene lo fece scattare in piedi, euforico ed affamato. Spinse lui stesso Oikawa sul ripiano, sopra carte e quant'altro, tenendolo fermo con una mano sullo sterno mentre si impossessava delle sue labbra.

Trovando i vestiti a impedirgli un contatto più profondo con il suo corpo, glieli fece togliere di tutta fretta, inchiodandolo di nuovo giù.

_Lubrificante_, pensò, cercando di ricordarsi dove lo tenevano in salotto. Ne avevano un tubetto in ogni stanza proprio per quell'evenienza.

«Primo cassetto.» gli suggerì l’altro, leggendogli nel pensiero, indicando con una mano la mensola alla loro sinistra. «Sbrigati.»

Allungandosi giusto per arrivare alla maniglia e recuperare la boccetta, tornò a dedicarsi al suo ragazzo. Scivolò più giù, spalancandogli le gambe e ammirando l’erezione svettante che chiedeva di essere soddisfatta.

«Così bello.» mormorò, lasciandogli un bacio sull’inguine e sfregando la guancia sul membro. Fu ricompensato da un fremito che lo incalzò ancora di più.

Senza perdere altro tempo, stappò il flacone e si versò una generosa dose di lubrificante sulle dita. Lo preparò in fretta, non fu molto delicato in effetti. Cercava di distrarlo con la bocca, succhiando e leccando ovunque riuscisse ad arrivare, mentre con le falangi lo apriva il più possibile.

Quando non ne poté più, con il suo cazzo che gli doleva per quanto era in tiro, si sostituì alle dita. Superata una prima naturale resistenza, dove si mosse piano per non fargli troppo male, spinse con forza fino in fondo, accogliendo la scarica di piacere che lo percorse con un senso di liberazione.

«Così stretto.»

Non ce la fece a rimanere fermo e prese subito a pompare velocemente, portando una mano tra le gambe dell'altro per renderglielo più appagante. 

Tooru lo teneva forte per le spalle, baciandogli il collo e la mandibola, riempiendogli l'orecchio dei suoi singhiozzi e gemiti d'apprezzamento, godendo a sua volta degli elogi di cui Hajime lo riempiva.

Per un assurdo motivo sconosciuto anche a se stesso, seppe con certezza quando affondò in quel corpo caldo per la ventitreesima volta. Una lampadina con il numero ventitré si accese nel suo cervello, per poi spegnersi su autocontrollo e quant’altro, lasciando spazio solo all'eccitazione e il bisogno di svuotarsi.

Vennero entrambi nel giro di cinque minuti, un rapporto troppo veloce per lasciarli completamente appagati; sapevano entrambi che nel giro di poco, nonostante la temporanea spossatezza, avrebbero avuto voglia di ricominciare.

«Schiena.» si lamentò Oikawa con faccia sofferente e Iwaizumi spostò entrambi sul divano.

Lo strinse a sé, stendendosi, e prese ad accarezzarlo lentamente.

«Non è stato male, come gioco, no?» si sentì chiedere. Tooru aveva affondato il viso nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla e gli lasciava piccoli baci affettuosi.

«No, niente male.» gli concesse.

«Potremmo anche rif-»

«Assolutamente no.»

_FINE_

**Author's Note:**

> I casinò sono illegali in Giappone. Iwaizumi fa quest'accostamento con il gioco del poker, quando lo definisce “vagamente illegale”. “All in”, per chi non lo sapesse e nel caso nel testo non si capisca bene, è il gesto di puntare nel piatto tutti i gettoni/soldi che sono rimasti a un giocatore; nel caso questo perda il turno, con più niente da puntare è fuori dal gioco. “Lascio” è inteso come il gesto di non rilanciare e quindi tirarsi fuori dal gioco in quel turno; in una vera partita non si può puntare tutto e subito dopo ritirarsi, bisogna aspettare che anche l'avversario faccia la sua mossa, ma qui diciamo che Tooru non aveva tanta voglia di aspettare ;)  
Spero vi sia piaciuta!


End file.
